


Brother, Oh Brother, What Fools May We Be

by TwinKats



Series: The Burning of Solheim [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Etras is a Lady Tenebrae, Etras is like Gilgamesh, Fantasy Racism, Implied Somnus/Gilgamesh, Oaths and Bonded, Somnus is not a complete dick, after a fashion, before Somnus imprisoned Ardyn, dehumanization warning, differing idealogies, literally Aera and Somnus do not have nice thoughts about Silver, pre-Episode Ardyn Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: Somnus is left to handle Civitas Lucii without Ardyn, and no one is telling him anything about his brother. This, predictably, is a problem.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Series: The Burning of Solheim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Brother, Oh Brother, What Fools May We Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a group of snippets from Somnus' point of view, interacting with various characters as he comes to conclusions about the state of his brother and the secrets those closest to him have been keeping. I'm unsure how many, but more will come. Right now I think it will be around 4 snippets, but it's still in the deciding phase of what Somnus wants to share.
> 
> I blame Kirallie for all of this. You got me thinking again.

Somnus woke to the sound of his door being opened. He groaned at the thought of facing the day and rolled himself deeper into the sheets and goose down pillows—all the decadence that House Caelum of Civitas Lucii were afforded. He could feel the tell-tale absence of the warmth that often permeated his bed in these moments, and for a second mourned the loss of his bed partner. Bastard could be as silent as the grave when he wanted, so Somnus doubted it was Gil at his door even as he mumbled words into the pillow tiredly.

“’M not gettin’ up,” Somnus said, although whether whomever entered his room could understand him remained debatable.

A sigh, and then soft tones greeted Somnus’ ear enough to coax him to turn his head to glance at the speaker, surprised at the intrusion into his room. “Lord Somnus my sorrow to bring you forth, but the one I seek I cannot find. Where has my Brother gone if not to your bed?”

“Etras?” Somnus mumbled, surprised. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and sat up abruptly, sheets dropped to pool around his waist. “Shit.” Etras stared at him from beneath the dark hood of her head wrapping, equally dark eyes seeking answers to the questions she asked. “Shit.” Somnus blinked and tried to get his brain to return to some form of functionality, enough that he stumbled through a stuttered, “Uh, Gil’s not—not here. Why would he be here?”

Etras looked at him long, and with a blank expression she said a short, “Indeed, why would I aim to seek out my Brother within your bed?”

“Y-Yeah. Ridiculous idea, right?” Somnus laughed, a fake and stuttered thing that fooled no one, least of all Etras who had the same uncanny ability to see right through him that Gilgamesh did.

“Foolish, more like,” Etras spoke plainly. “One who aims to cover their Truth in Lies is not one whom can be trusted, is that not so?”

“I—” Somnus faltered, and then looked away with the faintest flush to his cheeks. “Gil’s not here, Etras.”

“I can see this plainly,” Etras replied. “Perchance you know to where my Brother has traversed?”

Somnus rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “You know how quiet a bastard he can be,” Somnus said, somewhat bitterly. At Etras still blank look Somnus gestured to the bed with a tired, “The sheets are cold, Etras. He left hours ago.”

Etras pressed her lips together; her dark skin seemed to grow even darker with the growing shadows in the room. Somnus shivered, and darted his gaze about before he glanced to Etras and then stood to his feet sharply. Etras turned away and immediately the room lightened.

“Dress yourself, Lord Somnus,” Etras said sharply and started for the door. “Captain Aegaeus has returned with news of Lord Ardyn.”

“What, wait—they found him?” Somnus said, and the sluggishness vanished with word that they found his _brother_. He couldn’t wait to remind the asshole just how much he hated being left in charge with no warning—the impending need to find a marriage gift or _not_ Somnus didn’t _care_. He also didn’t care for being bribed with Gilgamesh’s favor, either—although he didn’t _mind_ Gilgamesh’s favor at the same time, he hated to think it was at his own brother’s behest.

“Not found,” Etras uttered, “but traced.” She left the room without further word, and left Somnus to scramble for clothes to chase after her.

Somnus hopped out of the door in a struggle with his pants as he shouted, “Traced _where!?_ ” after Etras. “He’s been missing for weeks, already—the check in was practically a _month_ ago—what _trace_ has been found?” Somnus caught up to Etras with a bit of difficulty—she had long legs and towered over him easily with a stride that practically _doubled_ his and a part of him _hated_ it—and with a hand he reached out to grab her and force her to still from the motion.

Half-a-second later Somnus jerked his hand back with a hiss at the cold that permeated from her skin quite suddenly. He tugged at a bit of elemental fire to burn away the bite of hoarfrost and glared up at Etras who stared down coldly at him.

“Do not touch so familiarly, Lord Somnus,” Etras warned, and Somnus scoffed.

“I will do as I please,” he spat back, then sighed and looked away. Somnus refused to apologize—Ardyn would have made him apologize by this point and he hated that thought—and instead focused on his questions. “Tell me what you know. Gil’s been worried—and he won’t even tell me _why_ which is utter nonsense. This is _Ardyn_.”

Etras started once more down the hall and Somnus followed her; thankfully she kept a slower pace so he could talk and gesture to his leisure. “More than likely he’s gotten caught up in healing some plague-ridden town that won’t do anything in the long run and completely forgotten to check in to things.” Somnus scowled. “No, the fact that Gil’s keeping silent is one thing. He’s Oathbound to my brother and Bonded to keep his secrets. Fine. It is the fact that Aera has gone utterly prayer happy and remains in the Crystal Chamber begging answers from the Gods that spikes my concern.”

The answers Aera sought Somnus doubted would be given as he already knew them as well as she. She dressed her worry up as petty concerns over whom the Gods have Chosen to be King when they both know that it is Ardyn, really. Ardyn who would rather flounder off and play at being Healer than to handle matters at the heart and home, than to protect the borders of Civitas Lucii from destruction by the Plague that threatens the lands surrounding them. Somnus didn’t like it, but he understood it—the people loved Ardyn for his gentle and smiling ways all without knowing how utterly capricious the elder of them really could be.

Somnus clenched his fists tightly and tried to push the thoughts out of mind. Ardyn missed a check in and that wasn’t _normal_.

“Tell me, did they find a trace of that Solheim construct he insists on treating human?” Somnus asked, tone edged on this side of bitter.

Etras stopped still and turned to look at him. She said a short, “No,” before she began to walk again. “It is why I seek Gilgamesh.”

Somnus muttered a short, “Good riddance,” and ticked off at least one of Aera’s worries from the list. “Means the thing didn’t kill him, at least. Our Oracle will be pleased to know that.” Yet Somnus couldn’t fathom Ardyn being without the thing, either—his brother wouldn’t _abandon_ it. He had a penchant for keeping things close to him even if they were patently poor for his health. “But—wait. That _thing_ is why you are seeking out Gil?”

“Yes,” Etras said plainly and Somnus reached out for her again. This time she didn’t fight the touch, let him spin her around as he stared at her with wide eyes in surprise.

“You— _know_ something,” Somnus said. “Etras—what—what are they not _telling_ me?”

Etras pressed her lips together and ducked her head. “Forgive me, Lord Somnus,” she uttered, “but the truth of it is not certain.” Somnus stared at her, and waited, and Etras continued. “I seek Brother as you know his Gifts are more tuned than mine own. He shall call forth from the Gate, and then we will know.”

Somnus felt his heart go _numb_ at the implication. His breath stalled in his chest. He uttered a short, “You—you think Ardyn—”

“Apologies, Lord Somnus.”

Somnus ripped himself away from Etras. He curled his hands into fists even as his eyes went wide, even as his heart stuttered in his chest as his blood turned cold like ice. “Ardyn _wouldn’t!_ You must be wrong—he _wouldn’t!_ ”

“Brother will Call from the Gate, and we will know,” Etras said, and Somnus swallowed tightly and his lips pulled back into a snarl.

Somnus ground out, “Fine,” and tore down the hall to find Aera. If Gilgamesh were to Summon like how Etras wanted, then Aera must be present as Witness, and Somnus would be damned if they kept anything further from him about this entire mess as well. Hang what Ardyn wanted—hang ‘keeping him safe’ from some cock and bull malarkey that they’ve cooked up in their little minds. Ardyn was his _brother_ and while Somnus may not always be happy with that—or happy with the fact that Ardyn would soon be King with his wandering, foolhardy ways—that didn’t stop Ardyn from being _HIS_.

They Swore to each other, after all, and House Caelum was nothing if not _possessive_ of those to whom they have Bonded.


End file.
